encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hiver 2014
thumb|350pxLes animes de cet Hiver 2014 Les séries TV *Chô Zenmairobo : Patrasche *Punipô *Double Circle *Buddy Fight *Tonari no Seki-kun *Nobunagun *Toaru Hikûshi he no Koiuta *Wooser no sono Higurashi Kakusei Hen *Yôkai Watch *Onee-chan ga Kita *Pupa *Mikakunin de Shinkôkei *Sakura Trick *Wake up Girls! *Robot Girls Z *Mahô Sensô *Space☆Dandy *Hôzuki no Reitetsu *Witch Craft Works *Sekai Seifuku ~Bôryaku no Zvezda~ *Wizards Barrister ~ Benmashi Cecil *Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha *No-Rin *Hamatora *Chûnibyô demo Koi ga shitai! Saison 02 *SoniAni - Super Sonico The Animation *Seitokai Yakuindomo Saison 02 *Makenki! Saison 02 *Saikin, Imôto no Yôsu ga Chotto Okaishiin da ga *Noragami *Nobunaga the Fool *Saki Zenkoku-hen *Go! Go! 575 *Gin no Saji : Silver Spoon Saison 02 *Happiness Charge PreCure! *Bishôjo Senshi Sailor Moon Les OVA/DVD & Spéciaux *To Love Ru - Trouble - Darness Décembre 2013 *Kuroko no Basuke Décembre 2013 *Date a Live Décembre 2013 *Shingeki no Kyojin : L'attaque des Titans Décembre 2013 *Blood Lad Décembre 2013 *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! (Wanna be the strongest in the world) Bonus avec le volume 01 Décembre 2013 *Yozakura Quartet : Yoza Quar! Bonus avec le volume 01 Décembre 2013 *Genshiken Nidaime no Roku Décembre 2013 *Nameko-ke no Ichizoku Décembre 2013 *Uta no Prince-sama : Maji Love 2000 Décembre 2013 *Kikô Shôjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Vol 01Décembre 2013 *Genei o Kakeru Taiyô : Fumikome nai Kokoro Décembre 2013 *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Vol 03 Décembre 2013 *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shôjo Amazing Twins TV spécial Décembre 2013 *Sword Art Online Extra Edition Décembre 2013 *Neppû Kairiku Bushi Road Décembre 2013 *Natsume Yûjin-Chô : Lala Special Décembre 2013 *Mushishi Tokubetsu-hen : Hihamukage Janvier 2014 *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! (Wanna be the strongest in the world) Bonus avec le volume 02 Janvier 2014 *Yozakura Quartet : Yoza Quar! Bonus avec le volume 02 Janvier 2014 *Kimi no Iru Machi Janvier 2014 *Kamisama no Inai Nichiyôbi Janvier 2014 *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Vol 04 Janvier 2014 *Kikô Shôjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Vol 02 Janvier 2014 *Little Busters! Ex Volume 01 Janvier 2014 *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Vol 05 Janvier 2014 *Senki Zesshô Symphogear G Vol 05 Février 2014 *Natsume Yûjin-Chô : Itsuka Yuki no Hi ni Février 2014 *Yozukara no Quartet ~Tsuki ni Naku~ Février 2014 *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! (Wanna be the strongest in the world) Bonus avec le volume 03 Février 2014 *Noragami Février 2014 *Yozakura Quartet : Yoza Quar! Bonus avec le volume 03 Février 2014 *Little Busters! Ex Volume 02 Février 2014 *Hetalia The Beautiful World Février 2014 *Kikô Shôjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Vol 03 Février 2014 *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shôjo Amazing Twins Ep 1 sur 2 Février 2014 Les Films *Lupin Sensei vs Meitantei Conan The Movie Décembre 2013 *Kaikeitsu Zorori Mamoru ze! Kyôryû no Tamago Décembre 2013 *Gekijôban Hunter x Hunter : The Last Mission Décembre 2013 *Majocco Shimai no Yoyo to Nene Décembre 2013 *Hôkago no Pleiades Décembre 2013 *THE iDOLM@STER Movie : Kagayaki no Mukôgawa Janvier 2014 *Gekijôban TIGER & BUNNY - The Rising - Février 2014 *BUDDHA2 : Tezuka Osamu no Buddha Õwarinaki Tabi~ Février 2014 *Môretsu Pirates : Abyss of Hyperspace - (Bodacious Space Pirates) Février 2014 Catégorie:Listing complet Catégorie:Hiver 2014